


Rickyl Shifting

by lecherous_portmanteau



Series: TWD [11]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fanart, M/M, Rickyl, Switching, half shift werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecherous_portmanteau/pseuds/lecherous_portmanteau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This piece was inspired by this magnificent Rickyl Werewolves AU Fic -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4324953/chapters/9806727 In our headcanon, the blood pressure of the shifting can cause a... delicious effect ;) *rawr!* XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rickyl Shifting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fade Into Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324953) by [tender_is_the_ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/pseuds/tender_is_the_ghost). 



> P L E A S E:  
> DO NOT re-post (like save it in your computer and then post it on your blogs and/or share on Twitter, Instagram, imgur, weHeartit, Pinterest etc.)  
> DO NOT claim as your own. THESE DRAWINGS WERE MADE WITH THE SOLE PURPOSE OF ENJOYMENT AND FANTASY FULFILLMENT.  
> NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT NOR OFFENCE IS INTENDED.  
> Thank You.

 


End file.
